Only you
by Hannah-N
Summary: 6 CAP ARRIBA...cada vez aparecen más chicos, pero ahora también aparecen más clases y cada vez más exámenes... (basada en una historia real)
1. Viaje de egresados

Nota de Autora: Hola!!! Soy nueva aquí, así que no se enojen conmigo si tengo algunos errores y todo eso... ¬¬. Bueno, este fic esta dedicado a Nemer, Lucas, Kevin (porque no), Diego, Marcelo, Axel, Brenda, Sebi, Sol, Debbie, Ariel y Ariela, y a Chete también (aunque lo acabo de conocer, pero me cae re bien ^^) Me he inspirado gracias a que tenía que esperar a mi hermano 1 hora y media (re pesado ¬¬) para poder irnos juntos al médico. Para gastar el tiempo me fui a una de las aulas de computación de la escuela (digo "una" porque hay un montón, hay un montón de computadoras. Es una escuela técnica) para leer algunos fics, pero cuando llegue me dijeron que estaban haciendo algunos arreglos en las computadoras y que no se podía usar Internet. Entonces, me dije que podría escribir algún fic mientras estaba ahí. Y como mayor inspiración tenía a Nemer, Lucas y Kevin en frente mío (Kevin no me importa, pero Lucas y Nemer son tan lindos *_*) Y mientras estaba ahí me propuse escribir este fic... Espero que les guste y dejen reviews... en especial vos, Brenda y Ariela, vos también... no te preocupes, dentro de poco me voy a tener que sacar la fiaca y dejarte un R&R...  
  
Summary: Los chicos de 6° de Hogwarts, junto con un montón de escuelas más se van de viaje de egresados. Ahí veremos que pasa con Draco y Hermione...  
  
Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con ellos (Sólo divertirme un rato) son de J.K.Rowling... y blah, blah, blah... y todo eso que ustedes ya saben...  
  
Viaje de Egresados  
  
Era julio y nos íbamos a ir de viaje de egresados para conocer algunos lugares maravillosos. Que nos vacíen la mente por un buen rato. Un lugar ciertamente tranquilo para pasar un buen rato con nuestros amigos y chicos de otras escuelas, que luego conoceríamos. Ese lugar fue elegido por el director y fue Córdoba, en Argentina. Estaba en 6° año de Hogwarts. En realidad no tendría porque ser un viaje de egresados, pero lo era porque algunos de nosotros ya no iríamos más al colegio.  
  
Lo primero que hice fue buscar un habitación en el hotel con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Por mala suerte, la habitaciones no se podían compartir con varones. Luego me di una ducha, ya que el viaje me había agotado mucho. Después decidí encontrarme con Harry y Ron para poder ir a pasear por el jardín y conocer el hotel. Con cada paso veía a otro chico de otra escuela. En realidad no eran tantas escuela. Ellas eran: Beauxbeatons, Dumstrang y Hogwarts.  
  
Para mi asombro, Harry se acopló con los demás chicos, incluyendo a Ron y se fue a buscar chicas lindas. Las chicas de mi colegio no me caían bien y me quedé sola. No quería ir con los chicos mientras ellos hacían eso. Así que no me quedó más remedio que buscar muchachos guapos para...  
  
Después de mucho andar, me sorprendí de mi misma. Vi un chico de cabello rubio platinado, con unos brillantes ojos grises plateados. Pero no eran unos ojos grises fríos, si no unos ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Casi plateados que reflejaban la luz del sol y resplandecían como si fueran abejas... plateadas... Ese chico que estaba viendo me parecía guapísimo y no era otro que Draco Malfoy.  
  
No podía ser otro que Draco Malfoy. Pero ¿cómo? Si Malfoy era uno de esos chicos que siempre se mostraba frío con todos, excepto con sus "amigos", y sólo hablaba para insultar y nunca se mostraba así. Nunca se sabía que estaba pensando. Claro que en ese momento tampoco se sabía, pero se lo veía como si se lo fuera a revelar al primero que pasara por donde estaba él. Además, Malfoy hablando con alguien era casi imposible de creer. A menos que fuera su padre o alguno de sus gorilas.  
  
Me quedé helada al contemplar este extraño hecho. Todavía no lo podía creer. Fue como un flechazo. Me enamoré. Se veía tan guapo y sonriente que era imposible no hacerlo. Se me ocurrió una idea. La más simple de todas: sacarle una foto. Además se parecía tanto a Tom Felton, aquel actor que deseaba conocer con toda mi alma. Y allí mismo lo tenía, en frente mío (N/A: En realidad no es otro que Malfoy)  
  
De repente fijó su mirada en mí y me dijo: ¿No quisieras tranzar muchachita?- dijo con un suave brillo en sus ojos. Como si realmente lo hubiera deseado. Aunque aquella era la pregunta del momento, que todo el mundo hacía. Pues verás... Cuidado que su mamita no le deja tranzar- dijo Zabini, su más leal y verdadero amigo, burlándose.- y menos con una sangre sucia como ella. ¡Oh, cállate!-dijo amenazadoramente.- Pero mira que guapa está, con su cabello ondulando contra el viento y esos ojos miel tan dulce como la miel misma. Y mira que cuerpo que tiene, está muy bien formada. Siempre tan alegre, eso es lo que le faltaría a mi pobre vida.- dijo Draco mas que para Blaise, para sí mismo.- Además me importa un comino lo que piense mi padre, soy suficientemente grande como para poder pensar por mí mismo. Como tu digas, amigo- respondió Blaise algo sorprendido. Entonces, explícame porque me sacaste aquella foto.- dijo Draco dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Hemione. Pues verás... yo estaba ahí y te vi. Y me pareciste tan parecido a Tom Felton que con soñar con él no me bastaría sabiendo que lo tengo enfrente. Entonces te saqué una foto. Si querés, después cuando la revele le saco una copia y te la doy. Esta bien, gracias.  
  
Ya habíamos hecho muchas excursiones. Todas estuvieron divertidas junto a  
mis amigos y compañeros. Y otras tantas junto con todos esos  
desconocidos, no tan desconocidos.  
  
Siempre que podía seguía a Draco. Ya había averiguado en que habitación  
del hotel se encontraba. Pero no me atrevía a entrar, ni para preguntar  
por algo. Lo estuve observando mucho tiempo. Varias veces llegaba tarde a  
las excursiones para poder ir a verlo. Por mala suerte no soy nada  
disimulada y él siempre me veía y sus amigos me cargaban. Siempre lo iba  
a ver cuando jugaba paddle y juega realmente bien. Lastima que en el  
fútbol y en básquet sea realmente muy malo. Luego del año pasado en  
Hogwarts se pusieron de moda todos los deportes muggles. Draco no le  
prestó atención a su padre he hizo lo que quiso y jugó igual. Pero yo no  
me puedo quejar, yo soy horrible en deportes de cualquier tipo. En la  
pileta lo observaba todo el tiempo que me era posible. Además tiene un  
cuerpo muy bueno gracias al buen desarrollo en el quiddich. Le ha sentado  
muy bien hacer eso.  
  
Vinieron los bailes y no se usaron túnicas de gala, si no ropa muggle. Ya  
que iban a un boliche alquilado especialmente para las escuelas, pero los  
mozos no sabían nada acerca de magia.  
  
En el primer baile yo casi no baile. Odio que mis compañeros y amigos me  
vean bailan. En mi casa cuando estoy sola a veces bailo algo. Pero lo que  
si hice, como en cada fiesta que me invitaban, me quede sentada sola a un  
costado observando a la gente que si bailaba. Nunca bailo, así que esto  
no sorprendió mucho a mis amigos que siempre se mostraban dispuestos a  
bailar. No los entiendo.  
  
En el segundo baile fue en el hotel, en el jardín. Fue una hermosa noche.  
Draco estaba guapísimo con su chomba amarilla y su jean azul. Una mezcla  
media rara, pero efectivamente le quedaba bien. Lastima que no combinaba  
con su equipo de fútbol preferido: River. (N/A: a partir de ese momento  
se usan muchas cosas muggles, como la ropa y los deportes, hasta muchas  
de las golosinas: en especial los Rocklets, Mar Bars y los caramelos de  
limón. También la música: se escuchaba mucho de Rock en castellano) En  
este baile yo me solté mucho y por primera vez baile delante de mis  
amigos. Esa noche ni me fije en Draco. Lo único que hice fue divertirme  
un buen rato. Ya no me importaba nada. Sólo disfrutar.  
  
Cuando estaba por terminar el baile, me acerqué con unas chicas de  
Dumstrang al grupo de chicos donde estaba Draco. Una de las chicas quería  
preguntar algo. No sé qué. Entonces Draco saltó de repente, se abalanzó  
hacia mi y me dijo: 1. Basta chica, es que no entiendes. No te quiero, no quiero salir contigo  
y no quiero tener nada que ver con vos.- dijo esto extremadamente enojado  
y sin una gota de piedad pensando en lo que yo podría sentir. Claro que  
yo en su momento tampoco lo pensé por él. Yo estaba muy asustada,  
sorprendida, y sobre todo, muy decepcionada.- Dejáme en paz y deja de  
sacarme foto- yo ya no le había sacado mas que tres.- además yo ya tengo  
novia, se llama Pansy Parkinson, si te interesa.  
  
Yo estaba muda, no podía decir nada. Me quede de piedra. Todas mis  
ilusiones cayeron por un precipicio de golpe. Fue terrible. Lo peor es  
que ya no me hablaba y me veía de mal modo. Cada vez que me veía se iba  
para otro lado para no cruzarse conmigo. Siempre me evitaba. Es muy  
doloroso saber que el chico al que amas te odia. Es lo más feo que te  
puede pasar...  
  
Después de eso sólo siguieron más excursiones y un baile.  
  
No me iba a resignar. Le guste o no yo lo amaba y lo iba a seguir hasta  
el fin del mundo. No aceptaba perderlo así como así. Además estaba segura  
que hacía rato Malfoy había cortado con Parkinson. Sólo era una excusa  
más.  
  
En el baile sólo bailaba cuando el bailaba, me levantaba cuando él lo  
hacía, iba a buscar alguna bebida cuando él lo hacía y me sentaba lo más  
cerca que podía para poder verlo todo el tiempo. Poder estar lo más cerca  
posible de él. Estaba como hipnotizada. Un hechizo, eso había sido. Al  
verme ahí sentada tan sola, un chico de Beauxbeatons me invitó a bailar y  
no me negué. No podía rechazar esa oferta, me sentía tan mal que  
cualquier cosa me aliviaría. El chico era muy guapo, tenía unos  
brillantes ojos almendra que ardían, parecían carbones encendidos, el  
cabello todo revuelto castaño claro, casi rubio, y de pura suerte, de mi  
estatura. Bailamos un par de canciones, una de rock, otra de cumbia y una  
de rock lenta. Fue grandioso. Por un momento me olvidé de todos mis  
problemas y sufrimientos, y los recuerdos de unos días atrás.  
  
Unos días después, luego de haber atravesado otro tanto de excursiones  
volvimos a Londres, a Howarts. No le di tanta importancia. Después de  
todo me quedaba un año y no me parecía que lo pudiera ver mucho más.  
Hasta tal vez, el fuera uno de esos chicos que no siguiera en el colegio.  
Seguramente porque su padre quería que empiece a ejercer como mortífago.  
Pero Draco no quería ...  
  
Notas finales de autora: Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, soy  
principiante así que porfa no me maten. Pronto lo seguiré cuando tenga  
tiempo, pero me están dando mucha tarea... ¬¬. Suerte que me han dado  
todo un fin de semana largo (son como 11 días ^_^)  
Espero que dentro de poco pueda subir el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews  
please... después se los contesto, ok? n_n  
  
También acepto tomatazos, pero les ruego, les suplico que me dejen  
reviews... 


	2. Confundida

Nota de autora: Para empezar, estoy acá boludeando con Nadeshiko. Así que este fic está dedicado a ella, que me ayudó a escribirlo y concretar ideas. A Estrin, que me pidió que lo siga (está bárbaro este pibe, tiene unos ojazos *_*!!!) Y también se lo quiero dedicar a Nahu, que es re bueno y lo kiero muchísimos (mirá que yo te kiero más, eh?)... y se va a casar con Nade...jejeje n_n. (se mete Nadeshiko a controlar el teclado) Me dijiste q me querías a mi, Nahuel Vignatti!!!!! Ò_Ó vas a veer!!!! Bueno, en otras bases (sigue escribiendo Nadeshiko) nos hicieron sacar las ramas... u_u y también nos hicieron hacer la ensalada... v_v, yucky!!! Ahora, los dejo con Hannah. Bueno, sigo con lo que les decía; también les dedico este fic todos los que se los dediqué en el anterior, a MaRiMaLfOy que me dejó review. Y te cuento que está basada en una historia real (la mía, jejeje), eso significa que este chico en la realidad es de river, así que no me eches la culpa a mí, yo tampoco soy de river. Y si se me cae la baba mientras escribo tampoco es mi culpa, es que Draco es taaaan lindo. Y ni les cuento Nemer... *_* (nota de Nade: uno de estos días, mientras Hannah esté babeando se va a morir electrocutada .)Lucassss..... lo quiero abrazar ^^ , pobre pichón, buahhhh....(N/N: esta chik es una babosa sin remedio!!! ¬¬) Ya que estoy también les dedico este fic a Roxana y Alexis, espero que ayer no los hayan ido a buscar al club...jejeje &_&...  
  
Summary: Bueno, como dije anteriormente: vamos a ver qué pasa, así que ahí vamos...  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con ellos (Sólo divertirme un rato) son de J.K.Rowling... y blah, blah, blah... y todo eso que ustedes ya saben...  
  
Confundida  
  
Volvimos al colegio el 1 de septiembre, como todos los años. Pero las clases empezaron 2 días después. Primero hubo una reunión para confirmar si todos los alumnos habían vuelto este año. Ya que después del suceso ese, tal vez no todos habían vuelto al colegio.  
  
-------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------  
-------------------  
  
Se concretó la guerra, Voldemort perdió. Draco puedo estar con quienes quería: Harry y los demás. Harry lo perdonó. Ahora se llevan re bien.  
  
------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------  
-----------------  
  
En dicha reunión habían dos horarios diferentes, en el cual, en cada uno de esos habían dos casas. En la primera reunión estaban Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. En el otro estaban Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Yo había ido en la primera junto con Harry y Ron. Al final estábamos todos los mismos que el año pasado.  
  
Cuando ya había terminado la reunión, me tuve que quedar 5 min. más, porque le tenía que preguntar algo a Hannah Abbot y me tuve que quedar a esperarla hasta el próximo horario, que le tocaba a ella. En ese horario también estaban los de Slytherin, y junto con ellos el guapo chico del viaje de egresados. Nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.  
  
Y hablando de él, ¿Con quién les parece que me crucé? Obvio, con él. Draco Malfoy. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante algún tiempo sin saber qué hacer, y con cara de sorprendidos, ya que ninguno de los dos esperábamos encontrarse con el otro, otra vez. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero fueron tan impactantes. Segundos...  
  
A partir del viaje de egresados, Malfoy me tiene inspirado el odio, más que por Voldemort y todo lo relacionado con él, incluyendo su padre (que a él ni le importaba y le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara.) a mi. Eso me hace sentir tan mal, pero ahora que lo pienso el no es más que un estúpido arrogante, fanfarrón, que lo único que le importa es molestar a la gente (esto era lo que creía yo). Además ni siquiera es buen estudiante (de hecho es uno de los peores, hasta tal vez, peor que Neville), camina como un pollo y dejó en banda al pobre de Blaise. Blaiseeeee.... (jejeje, me re babeo por él también, soy demasiado babosa n_n)  
  
No entiendo cómo me puede gustar ese idiota. Dicen que las mujeres somos un poco (solo un poco, eh?) complicadas. Dicen que es imposible entendernos (eso dicen los varones). Pues es pura verdad. A veces, ni entre ellas se entienden. Y otras veces, ni ellas mismas se entienden a si mismas. Es tan loco el mundo, ¿no?  
  
A los chicos de séptimo años los dejan salir a Hogsmeade para el almuerzo. Él siempre sale, y en una de esas veces yo lo seguí. Me costó bastante poder convencer a Harry y a Ron de que vengan conmigo a Hogsmeade. Cuando estábamos en esa, él se dio cuenta de que lo seguía y le dijo a sus amigotes que caminaran más rápido. En un momento empezaron a correr (deberían haber visto de la cara de Ron: era muy graciosa...jajaja). En esa carrera los perdí. Y sin pensarlo dije para mi misma: Los perdimos. Harry y Ron no entendían nada y me miraron re extrañados. No entendían nada. Fue una situación muy graciosa. Por lo menos para mi, jajaja. Al final, terminamos comiendo en el mismo lugar que ellos. Fue lo mejor.  
  
Siempre en los pasillos me los cruzo. Es taaaan lindo. Ven, me vuelve a pasar lo mismo. Acabo de decir que es un estúpido arrogante y todo eso. Y ahora miren lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy más loca que la profesora Trelawney y Sir Cadogan juntos. Lamentablemente este es casi el peor insulto que puede haber. Así que mejor digo que estoy sólo en mi mundo. Bueno, sigo contando. Siempre me lo cruzo en los pasillos y me mira rarito (N/A: como Nade dice que es...H: wacha!!!!) como si quisiera que volviera a pasar una y otra vez. No se. Fue una sensación rara.  
  
Me encantan esos ojos que tiene. No me los puedo sacar de la cabeza. Como si él, a propósito, quisiera que los siga mirando. Me pierdo. Me derrito. Y después vuelvo a pensar de nuevo. En él. En ese estúpido que me trata mal y no me quiere. ¿Para qué me hago tantas ilusiones? Me pregunto esto, si darme cuenta lo obvia que es la respuesta, y lo cerca que la tengo. Lo amo. Pero, ¿Cómo lo amo, si me trata así? Ya lo dije antes, estoy loca y un poco confundida. Y, sin más, no soy la única. Este mundo está al revés. Y que esté un poquito dada vuelta no significa que sea un pelotuda, al contrario.  
  
Para peor, fue justo el día de mi cumpleaños. Yo había bajado al salón comedor para buscar a Harry que se había quedado con Cho. Y ¿quién va a estar ahí? Nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Ese pelotudo que me gusta y no entiendo porqué. Bueno, tal vez sea porque dice las cosas de frente. Pero verdaderamente prefiero a la gente que dice las cosas de frente, pero bien y sin gritar, especialmente. Bueno, sigamos. Él venía de una práctica de Básquet o Fútbol, o alguno de esos deportes que estaban de moda en este momento. O tal vez, no era otra cosa que Quiddich. ¡Andá a saber! Esto a veces marea un poco. El punto es que estaba todo transpirado, oloroso y feo (es un boludo, como no se bañó antes de salir al vestuario, tal vez solo quería bañarse con un poco de paz en su sala común. No se...) Y yo lo veo ahí, todo horrible, y me pareció lindo. Me parece que estar tanto tiempo con Harry y Ron me ha afectado un poquito la cabeza.  
  
Hablando de todo un poco, el otro día, fui a la biblioteca. Y a que no saben quién estaba (N/A: Creo que debo dejar de poner eso, no les parece?) Obvio otra vez: Draco Malfoy. Me pregunto que hace él acá??? Si es un estúpido que no debe ni saber leer. Seguro hace algún trabajo. No había mucho lugar por ahí, así que me senté en frente de él, pero bien alejadita. Así tengo una buena visión, juajuajua (risa malvada). Malfoy, el señor arrogante, viene y me empieza a decir que había más lugar un poco más alejado de ahí. ¡Qué bien! ¡¡¡Ahora este idiota me echa de la biblioteca como si fuera suya!!!¬¬ ¡Como si le fuera a hacer caso, dale! Directamente le contesté que donde estaba me parecía un lugar perfecto para estudiar y punto. Si no le gusta que se vaya él. Igual él no se fue. Pobre pibe, le debo estar hinchando mucha las (...) Siempre me voy a su aula, simulando que no pasa nada y que voy ahí sólo por casualidad, y me la paso mirándolo. Pero que se joda, se lo merece por tratarme así. No saben cuanto lo siento por él, jajaja. Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Como decía: estaba justo enfrente a él. Bueno, y ya se imaginan que pasó. Me quedé como una idiota mirándolo, conteniéndome para que no se me caiga la baba y se arruine el libro. Ya saben, se deben de imaginar.  
  
Creo que por como lo estoy contando se me mezcla todo. Es que estoy demasiado...ehmm, como se dice...bueno, ya saben, eso... (...) (N/A: Ahora no me sale la palabra, pero confío en que a ustedes si, vale?)  
  
De todas formas, se estuvo repitiendo muchas veces todos. Como si lo estuviera viviendo varias veces todo. Estoy muy confundida. (N/A: Alguno vio o leyó alguna vez Sakura Card Captor, el capítulo de la carta Tiempo... bue, no importa si no, me pasa eso.) Siento que esto ya lo viví antes, y se volviera a repetir una y otra vez. @_@...  
  
Hay veces que no se si lo que pasa es verdad, o es un sueño, o una pesadilla. Odio que me pase eso.  
  
Como les iba diciendo, siento que las cosas se repiten muchas veces, a veces. Y esta fue una, pero no exactamente. Sólo fue que yo sentí casi lo mismo, pero fue diferente en toda forma. Ahora les cuento: me volvió a gritar. Pero esta vez me dijo que dejara de molestarlo. Lo odio. Pero lo quiero tanto. Upsss, ya volví a lo de antes.  
  
Los estoy volviendo locos, pero esto es para que vean como son mis pensamientos. Son todo un lío. Están todos entrelazados y enredados, que apenas si se entienden. Pero yo siempre me digo que hay conexiones. Siempre hay que unir todo, como los detectives, para poder entender bien algo.  
  
No puedo más. Entre la tarea, las pruebas, y mis pensamientos sobre Draco, no puedo hacer nada. Me empieza a ir mal en las materias, y por primera vez en mi vida estuve al borde de reprobar un examen. A duras penas puedo entender lo que dice el profesor, ya que no hago otra cosa que pensar en él.  
  
Y me van a tener que perdonar si es muy monótono e in entendible, es que me tenía que desahogar de alguna forma, y creo que esta no es la mejor. Pero es la única que tengo.  
  
Recuerdos. Recuerdos. No me los puedo sacar de la cabeza. La noche que me gritaste en aquel baile. Tengo como la imagen grabada en mi cabeza, y no me la puedo sacar. Es como una llama, que no la puedo apagar. Tan viva. Es una obsesión, no puede ser otra cosa. Si no, ¿qué más?. No puede ser otra cosa. Quiero sacarlo, tirarlo a la basura, pero no puedo. Se me hace tan difícil. Quiero, pero no puedo. Como si algo dentro de mi no me dejara. Claro, es que lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo.  
  
Como les decía, no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en Draco, así que les ruego que me perdonen. Los voy a dejar un ratito, para poder seguir pensando en paz. Y tener más fantasías e ilusiones con él. (se me cae la baba...tssss...)  
  
Notas finales de autora: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No es lo que se esperaba me parece. Yo tampoco esperaba esto. Pero fue lo que me salió. No me culpen, salió muy de adentro mío. La verdad, Nade no me ayudó un cuerno, sólo en la nota de autora del principio, después de fugó...mmmm ¬¬, wacha!!! Además, no es que no hizo nada, se la pasó hablando con mi estúpido hermano... Y después se fue...me abandonó...buahhh. No se ni de qué me quejo, si me había estado jodiendo cuando hablaba con mi estúpido hermano. Bueno, mejor lo dejo así...Pero, es que la extraño... aclaro que estoy demasiado loca, y miren que yo lo advertí!!! Dejen reviews que si no mato a alguien... eh? Y creo que a los que tengo más cerca son a ustedes... miren que no me quiero convertir en asesina por su culpa, así que tengan cuidado... Bue...Byesss y cuídense mucho...Cuídense...Cuídense...Cuídense...  
  
Ahhhh, y me olvidaba, como prometí, tengo que contestar los reviews:  
  
Bren (Starshinecrystal), Ari (Luthien) y Debbie (Nade): Ya sé que no les gustó, pero gracias igual por apoyarme y ayudarme...mmm... ¿a quién engaño?, lo único que hicieron fue joderme las pelotas con que estaba terriblemente asqueroso, sólo Bren me ayudó a publicarlo, y ver qué título ponerle. Y pensar que éstas son mis amigas, éstas que están casi tan locas como yo (casi, porque a mi nadie me iguala, estoy demasiado loca....jajaja) Bueno, por lo menos me dejaron review. Si no ya era demasiado y las hubiera matado, no les parece???  
  
MaRiMaLfOy: Bueno, creo que ya te expliqué porque puse river y no boca, pero ahora voy a aprovechar para ponerte lo agradecida que estoy de que hallas leído mi fic y me hallas dejado review, eso me pone muy contenta ^^ Cuando escribas alguno, avisáme así lo leo, ok? seguramente sos muy buena escritora... y decíme como es tu pen name así puedo buscar de vez en cuando para revisar si escribiste alguno y lo leo, te parece? Bueno, en general, muchas gracias!!! 


	3. Distante

Nota de autora: Hola, cómo están? Bueno, yo acá ando. Un poco resfriada, pero bue. No tenía más que hacer. Bueno, en realidad si. Estudiar para la prueba de mañana, pero hoy tenía mucha fiaca. Y aproveché que estaba enferma y falté a la escuela para hacerlo. En realidad quería esperar a que la historia avance un poco más para poder escribirla más larga. Pero como no quería inventar todavía puse lo que pasó hasta ahora. Acuérdense que está basada en una historia real. Lo voy escribiendo a partir de lo que sucede. Así que no es mi culpa cuando a veces tarda mucho, pero a veces pasa mucho hasta que pase algo interesante que escribir. O por lo menos que no sea cualquier cosa. A veces pongo alguna boludez que pasó, pero siempre pasan cosas parecidas. Bueno, este fic se lo voy a dedicar a todas la personas que me quieren y que yo quiero. Lástima, pero este capítulo no está dedicado a Nemer. Justo hoy me levanté con un mal día en contra de él. Se me dio por ponerlo así, no me culpen. En realidad no creo que a nadie le moleste, ni a él. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que lo escribí, y si lo sabe no creo que piense en leerlo. Bueno, sólo quería agregar que Estrin se ve muy lindo durmiendo ^_ ^ y que es realmente muy bueno. Me cae re bien!!! Además parece tan comprensivo. Bueno, el fic se lo dedico especialmente a mi mejor amigo: Ariel, que lo kiero tanto y lo re extraño. Y a todos los chicos del shule (véase como escuela en idish) de mataderos que los re extraño también y espero que nos veamos pronto. Y, aprovechando la oportunidad, a todos los chicos que estuvieron en el viaje de egresados conmigo y que hicieron que fuese mucho más lindo de lo que pensé .La pasé realmente genial con ustedes. Gracias a todos!!! Bueno, quiero que sepas, Sol, que esté capítulo está dedicado también a vos, pero no te puedo incluir en el fic porque no encaja.  
  
Summary: Bueno, como dije anteriormente: vamos a ver qué pasa, así que ahí vamos...  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con ellos (Sólo divertirme un rato) son de J.K.Rowling... y blah, blah, blah... y todo eso que ustedes ya saben...  
  
Distante  
  
Blaise se ha enfermado, estoy muy apenada. Estuvo faltando casi dos semanas a clase. Pobrecito. Ojalá yo estuviera en todas las clases con él, así podría ir a llevarle la tarea. Es una lástima. Qué mala suerte.  
  
En esos días, cuando volvió a clase le pregunté si estaba mejor, y cómo se sentía, que le había pasado exactamente. Sólo me respondió que se sentía bien. Nada más. A su vez, me dejó algo preocupada. No se porqué.  
  
Uno de estos días andaba paseando por lo pasillos. Sin hacer nada en especial. Mas tarde me doy cuanta de que estoy por llegar tarde a la clase de pociones compartidas con Slytherin. Al entrar en la habitación, Malfoy me llama por mi nombre y me tira uno de los útiles de pociones de Blaise en la cara. Me quede muy sorprendida, pero más que nada, porque me llamo por mi nombre. Fue un momento raro. Fue tan solo un instante, pero tan llamativo y sorprendente. Me quedé muda por un instante y no me podía mover.  
  
Me di cuenta de que Blaise es un buen chico, es muy optimista y siempre ayuda a sus amigos. No le va muy bien en las materias en general, pero tampoco esta tan mal.  
  
El otro día trate de entablar una conversación con él. Parece un chico agradable. Realmente lo es. Me cayó muy bien, pero no es de esas personas que uno del pregunta algo para empezar una conversación y te la siguen, si no que contesta lo mas corto que puede y no habla mucho más. Hay veces que él me pregunta cosas. No lo entiendo, cuando yo le pregunto algo se queda callado, pero después él me pregunta cosas a mi, como queriendo entablar una charla. Es raro.  
  
Me da ganas de matar a Draco Malfoy en cierta forma: son mejores amigos, pero después de unos días que estuvo Blaise en la enfermería ya no se hablan tanto como antes. No se que habrá pasado entre ellos. De a poco recuperan las amistad que habían perdido días atrás.  
  
Blaise se ve tan tiernito y abrazable. Además se lo ve tan solo. Es tan lindo. Bueno, en realidad no es lindo. Todo lo contrario, pero, sin embargo a veces lo veo y me dan ganas de abrazarlo.  
  
Cada vez que hablo con él se muestra sorprendido. La verdad no lo entiendo. Es un chico tan complicado e in entendible. Lo veo y me da ganas de que sea mío. Si pudiera tenerlo para mi solita sería muy feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Algo que para mi, en algunos momentos, parecía casi imposible.  
  
Ahhh, me olvidé de contarles, Draco se cortó el pelo y se hizo un nuevo look. Ahora ya no usa gomina. Le queda horrible. Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de vomitar. Y no se crean que sólo es una forma decir, me pasa de verdad. Nunca creí que una persona pudiera llegar a verse tan fea. Además, antes se veía realmente lindo, bueno, no realmente. Pero ahora si se ve muy mal. Creo que no dejo de repetirlo, pero es la pura verdad.  
  
Uno de estos días en la clase de Mcgonagall, en transformaciones, le pregunté a la profesora si el libro que yo había comprado era el correcto. Pues me dijo que si era ese. Le dije que yo la había leído y me miró algo sorprendida. Después, en clase dijo que iba a poner fecha para la lectura del libro. Había que leerlo para dentro de dos semanas. Luego se puso a explicar que el libro en realidad no era muy complicado, pero que había una cosa un poco confusa: que había una historia dentro de la otra. Entonces, me empezó a hacer preguntas acerca del libro. Le respondí todas perfectamente.  
  
Ni me lo digan, ya se que suena raro que en una clase de transformación nos hagan leer una historia. Pero era una historia particular, en donde se ponían crímenes que se habían efectuado transformando cosas anteriormente. Pues eso decía, había muchas historias dentro de otras.  
  
Después se puso a hablar de otro tema. Realmente, en este momento, no me acuerdo de qué se trataba. Pero era algo mortalmente aburrido. Eso me lo acuerdo ya que me estaba quedando dormida. Cualquiera se acordaría de una clase sin saber de que se tarta, si le pasa eso. No tenía nada que hacer y al estar aburrida, que más iba a hacer: pensar en Draco o en Blaise.  
  
De repente, Mcgonagall me pregunta algo acerca del libro nuevamente. Pobre de mi, yo estaba en otra y al darme cuenta de que ella me hablaba a mi, tardé unos minutos en reaccionar y después de ese tiempo opté por decir: -ehmmm, ahhhh, ehmmm, si, si.  
  
Quedé en ridículo delante de los demás chicos de la clase. Todos se empezaron a reír, pero no me importó. Fue una sensación extraña, pero ahora Mcgonagall ya me tiene fichada, y últimamente se la pasa mirándome y fijándose de que preste atención. Eso no es lo peor. Tengo que hacer me mayor esfuerzo por caerle bien, si no voy a reprobar la materia.  
  
Antes era muy buena alumna, pero últimamente estoy en las nubes, no le presto atención a nada y no me va bien en nada. Debería dejar de pensar en él. O más bien, en ellos.  
  
Hablando de todo un poco, el otro día, tuve clase de encantamientos justo antes de la hora del almuerzo. Estaba distraída. Tenía hambre y me quería ir rápido del aula. Estaba pensando en Draco y en Blaise. No me di cuenta y me dejé olvidado el libro de encantamientos debajo de pupitre, junto con el libro de adivinación. Con el que había estado jugueteando momentos antes.  
  
Después de comer tuve adivinación. Después de un rato empezada la clase, la profesora pide que saquemos el libro que lo íbamos a usar. Entonces, al buscarlo en la mochila me doy cuenta que no lo tengo. Empiezo a pensar dónde lo pude haber dejado olvidado. Me acuerdo: me lo dejé abajo del pupitre del aula de encantamientos.  
  
La pregunto a la Trelawney si puedo ir a buscarlo. Fue horrible. Tener que hablarle a esa profesora, y para peor: pedirle algo. Además ella me da un poco de temor. No me gusta para nada hablarle. Y menos para pedirle ausentarme en su clase. Aunque fuese bastante gratificante faltar a una de sus clases. Debería haber abandonado hace tiempo esa materia.  
  
Ella me deja. Voy hacia el aula de encantamientos. Al llegar me doy cuenta que a esa hora, a los de Slytherin les toca encantamientos. Me digo para mi misma, cómo me puede haber tocado tan mala suerte, y cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mí.  
  
Entro y veo que están todos ellos ahí. Mirándome a ver qué pasó y qué le digo al profesor Flitwick. Le pregunto: Profesor Flitwick, ¿No podría usted preguntarle a sus alumnos de esta clase sí debajo de sus pupitres hay dos libros: el de encantamientos y el de adivinación?  
  
El profesor les pregunta a los chicos y todos se fijan. Unos chicos que se sentaban justo detrás de Draco lo encuentran. Ese había sido el lugar en el que yo me había sentado en esa clase. Me devuelven los libros sin antes echarse a reír.  
  
Fue un sólo instante tan vergonzante que sentí que se me ponía la cara del color del pelo de Ron, y que ardía de rabia. Por suerte, Blaise, por lo menos, no se rió de mi. Y Malfoy me miró como si yo fuera una boluda. Pero, realmente, en estos momentos, no me importa lo que el opine. No se cómo llegó a gustarme en algún momento. Cómo pude amarlo. Y sobre todo, cómo lo puedo seguir amando después de todo lo que me hace.  
  
Dejando de lado eso, estoy re contenta. El otro día tuve un examen de historia y Harry me dio un besito en el cachete de la buena suerte. Y no se si se acuerdan, pero la única vez que me dio un beso fue cuando volvíamos a casa después del segundo año en Hogwarts. O, tal vez alguna que otra vez más. Pero no muchas.  
  
Por poco no me pongo a gritar de lo feliz que estaba en ese momento. Y suerte que no me ruboricé, si no, hubiera quedado re mal. Además Harry hubiera pensado que me gusta, y eso no es cierto.  
  
Pero, diciendo la verdad (antes también la estaba diciendo), Harry está muy bueno este año. Tiene un muy buen cuerpo y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas se hacen desear. Tiene unos ojos hermosos, muy brillantes.  
  
Por ahora no he tenido tan malos tiempos, bueno, sólo algunos. Por suerte mis amigos me ayudan a superarlos. Tengo unos tan buenos amigos. Tal vez un poquito locos como yo, pero ni mucho más. Espero que nos sigamos viendo por muchos años más, y que siempre nos llevemos bien. Que nunca nos olvidemos unos de otros. Y que esa promesa olvidada vuelva a renacer...  
  
Notas finales de autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este fic es un poco más corto de lo que suelo hacerlos. Ya les aclaro: no fue mi culpa. Estaba aburrida y lo hice hasta donde paso hasta el momento. Salió mazo menos, tampoco es lo que esperaba, pero fue lo me que me salió en el momento. Se siente raro escribirlos así. Bue, mejor no me hagan caso, estoy un poco torcida, ya saben, jajaja. Es una lástima que no pudiera seguirla hasta que avance el tiempo, pero tampoco quiero inventar, por el momento. Bueno, creo que lo escribí un poco inesperadamente. En realidad lo iba a escribir, seguramente dentro de una o dos semanas. Bueno, creo que mejor para ustedes. Y para mi también. Si no, hay veces que a uno se le juntan tantas ideas que se las olvida. Si no, debería anotarlas en alguna agenda o en algún borrador, pero me da fiaca y me digo que si ya lo escribo, en vez de poner mazo menos, pongo todo bien de una y ya lo publico todo de una.  
  
Acá van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Nadeshiko Black (Debbie): Gracias por dejarme el review, y gracias por ayudarme al principio con el fic. Y por haberme hecho pasar todos esos momentos tan lindos e inolvidables para mi. A veces es difícil decirlo, pero: te kiero mucho, amiga. 


	4. Recuerdos, Memorias e Historias de un ti...

Nota de autora: hola, cómo estás? Espero que bien. Hoy no tengo nada especial para contar, así que cuenten ustedes y dejen review!!! Bueno, creo que ya saben a quienes les dedico éste fic. A todos los que quiero y a los que me quieren, y a que se me den las ganas de llamar a Lucas y preguntarle qué le pasa. No me atrevo, hay veces que soy tan cobarde...creo que hoy tengo ganas de dedicarlo total y especialmente a los chicos del shule de mataderos y en especial a Ariel, Ale, Sebi, Mauro, Shir, Bruno, Brenda y Ariela. Bueno, creo que son muchos, pero no importa. Y quiero mencionar que espero que a Brenda y a Ariela les haya ido bien en el campamento. Que Ariela deje de ser tan antisocial con los chicos nuevos que acaba de conocer. Y que Brenda le diga a Chete que le gusta. Además es re bueno Chete, me cae re bien. Ojalá él te kiera tanto como vos a él. Y espero que nos veamos pronto todos juntos, los extraño mucho!!! Chicos, vuelvan!!! Es muy aburrido sin ustedes y no hago otra cosa que pensarlo. Es horrible, no los puedo sacar de la cabeza. Parecen Nemer, jajaja, que mal!!! Y ya que estoy, también le dedico este fic a Alex, que es re bueno. Bueno, los dejo con lo que sigue...  
  
Summary: Bueno, esto es lo que se está por ver...  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con ellos (Sólo divertirme un rato) son de J.K.Rowling... y blah, blah, blah... y todo eso que ustedes ya saben...  
  
Recuerdos, Memorias e Historias de un tiempo atrás... ----------  
  
Hoy tuve una prueba de Aritmancia. Antes de la prueba, fui a las cocinas para buscar algunos dulces. Siempre, antes de un examen hago lo mismo. Mi tía dice que las cosas dulces te hacen recordar las cosas, así que siempre hago eso y me da resultado. Además aprovecho para comer algo que me gusta. No me digan que estoy loca, pues ya lo se.  
  
Con mi grupo de amigas en la escuela muggle que iba antes de venir a Hogwarts, siempre antes de cada evaluación no intercambiábamos cosas unas con otras y cada una llevaba algo importante para ella para que nos de suerte. Suena como una tontería, que son cosas de chiquillas. Sin embargo, lo sigo haciendo.  
  
Aún hoy, que ya no me veo con esas chicas, las extraño mucho.  
  
-------------FLASH BACK (N/A: es algo raro, mejor no me hagan caso...) -----  
-------   
  
Tenía mi grupito de amigas, de como tres chicas más, en total éramos cuatro. Nos llevábamos muy bien, y ellas eran como yo: (supongo que lo siguen siendo) que eran inteligentes, les gustaba leer, escribir, y todas esas cosas que mucha gente piensa que al que le gusta es de otro mundo.  
  
Bueno, en un decir si éramos de otro mundo. Vivíamos aparte, no nos importaba mucho las cosas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, por lo menos, entre nosotras. En una burbuja, por su parte.  
  
Por otra, yo siempre me llevé mejor con los varones. Tenía un mejor amigo varón, éramos diferentes en todo sentido. Pero a la vez nos entendíamos como nadie. Con él me llevaba casi mejor que con las chicas. Después también había grupitos de chicos separados con los que me llevaba bien. Por lo general, me llevaba bien con casi todos los chicos del año. Con algunos más, con otros menos, pero eso es lo de menos.  
  
Con mi mejor amigo: Ariel, nunca estábamos en otra burbuja. Nos pasábamos todos los tiempos libre contra las paredes del patio, sentados juntos comentando las situaciones de los chicos del grado, y de las cosas que pasaban todo el tiempo.  
  
Yo era conocida como la chismosa del grado. De fuera, para los que no me conocían del todo bien, yo parecía muy tímida y de esas personas que parece que ni locas abren la boca, y menos para contar algo que no es suyo. Bueno, en fin, esas personas súper calladas.  
  
Todo el mundo siempre me toma mal en la primera impresión de cada uno. Piensan eso de mi. La verdad, eso me re molesta. Lástima, no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Sin darnos cuenta, que en realidad, apenas nos conocíamos. Es una cosa demasiado difícil de explicar, pero voy a hacer un intento. Por ejemplo, si a él o a mí, nos preguntan cosas sobre la potra persona nos cuesta mucho qué poner. O, tal vez nos sale fácil, pero obviamente no es lo correcto. Es correcto, pero a su vez no lo es. Como si fuera correcto, porque es verdad lo que dice, pero a la vez, no es correcto, porque no es lo que vos sentís. Bueno, como dije antes, es algo complejo de explicar, por lo menos, espero que hayan entendido algo. Bueno, mejor no me hagan caso, creo ya haber dicho que estoy dada vuelta, y en este momento, estoy en mi burbuja.  
  
Todo el mundo cree que soy una de esas tímidas chicas inocentes. Por eso, todo el mundo me contaba un montón de cosas. Al final, siempre terminaba sabiendo qué le pasaba a casi todo le grado. No se si alguna vez han tenido esa sensación: que son un globo y se empiezan a inflar hasta el punto de explotar. Esto era lo que yo sentía. Cada vez me iban contando más y más cosas hasta el punto que no podía contener todas esas cosas y a alguien se lo tenía que contar. Finalmente, todo el mundo se enteraba de las cosas de cada uno.  
  
Esto es algo que nunca entendí: si yo después les contaba sus cosas a otras personas, aunque las ayudara, porque me seguían contando lo que les pasaba.  
  
Creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas.  
  
-----------------------------FIN FLASH BACK -------------------------------- (Aparece otro FLASH BACK, MÁS ADELANTE...)------------------------------ ---  
  
Cuando entré a Hogwarts, pensé que me iba a pasar lo que ya había imaginado hace mucho tiempo: que no haya nadie que tenga los mismos gustos que yo. Eso mismo, nadie los tenía. Uno se siente horrible cuando le pasa eso, se siente de otro mundo, aunque en cierta forma, realmente lo esté.  
  
Al principio no me llevaba bien con nadie por esa simple y única razón que tanto me aterrorizaba. Nadie me hablaba y me creían una sabelotodo insoportable, que lo único que le importa es estudiar y sacarse buenas notas, y que si se saca un 9, se desmaya. Bueno, en cierta forma es verdad.  
  
Bueno, al final me hice amiga de Harry y Ron, pero era algo parecido a lo que me pasaba con Ariel, sólo que la gente no me contaba sus cosas, pero de todos modos estaba muy bien informada. Me llevaba bien con alguien que no se parece en nada a mí, pero que sin embargo, me llevo bien. Pero no tenía con quien hablar de las cosas que realmente me gustaban. Eso a veces es terrible e insoportable.  
  
-----------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------  
-----------------   
  
Siguiendo con la historia: hoy tuve esa maldita prueba... ¬¬, y llevé un montón de objetos que me hicieran acordar recuerdos lindos de mi pasado con mis amigas. De mis verdadera amigas. Y cosas que habían pasado con ellas, esos bellos recuerdos, que después, uno de grande se acuerda y se lo cuenta a sus hijos, nietos, etc.  
  
Como una de esas tradiciones, yo las respeto en cada examen: cambiar objetos con mis "amigos". Hoy quería que fuera algo especial, tenía una prueba especialmente difícil. Quería toda la suerte del mundo. Fue ahí cuando de me ocurrió: darle un objeto mío al chico que me gusta, Blaise. Pero, ¿Cómo?  
  
Debía dejárselo en la mochila, o algo así para que lo encontrara. Al final se me ocurrió la idea, debía dejarle un papelito a Draco Malfoy cuando nos peleáramos. Debía darle un sobre, y en el mi objeto. El objeto resultó ser un osito de peluche. Junto son el sobre debía haber una carta, en la cual dijera que se lo de a Blaise, y que después vendría a recogerlo en un recreo.  
  
Al final, me enteré de que ese día, Blaise estuvo en la enfermería porque Pansy le echó un maleficio por estar todo el tiempo con Draco, y que él no tuviera tiempo para estar con ella.  
  
De todas formas, algo de suerte me dio, lo tuvo Malfoy. Aunque él no sabía ni lo que significaba para mí, ni que era mío. Pero, eso a quién le importa.  
  
Hoy, Blaise sigue en la enfermería por lo de Pansy. Me da ganas de ir a visitarlo, pero me parece que queda muy desubicado de mi parte, y no se qué va a pensar él de mi. No sé que hacer.  
  
Todavía no me decido. Quiero hacerlo, pero después pienso y me digo: ¿Qué le vas a decir?, vas a quedar muy mal. Por ahora no lo he hecho, creo que es algo muy obvio por como lo cuento, jajaja.  
  
Malfoy también fue a la enfermería, Pansy le echó un maleficio por que él defendió a su amigo y le dijo que no la bancaba más. Fue muy cómico ver a Malfoy con la cara así. nn.  
  
Estuvo muy aburrido el día hoy, no tuve por quién babosearme. Pero de todas formas, fue un buen día. Pude aprender a soportar no estar con ellos. Y cómo va a ser el año que viene que ya no los voy a poder ver todos lo días. Va a ser una tortura.  
  
Harry también está en la enfermería, después de la práctica de Quiddich se fue a duchar y se resbaló. Que mala suerte que no estuve en ese momento, (soy, a veces, sólo a veces, muy babosa; mejor no me hagan caso, sería lo más coherente) él estaba des---...  
  
Después lo fui a ver y me contó todo lo que le pasó, cuando me estaba por ir se quedó dormido, parecía un angelito. Lo peor es que me tuve que pasar todo el día sola con Ron. Igual me cae bien, pero no es lo que más me fascina.  
  
Me estoy volviendo loca, no se qué hacer. ¿Lo voy a visitar o no voy?, ¿Lo voy a visitar o no voy? No se, esto me vuelve loca (creo que lo acabo de decir).  
  
Bueno, mejor quédense con intriga a ver qué hice. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé, así que lo guardamos para más adelante, y sin más...  
  
Notas finales de autora: bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan mareado tanto con los flash back, era medios raros. Buen, la verdad, no tengo ya qué decir y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Snif, snif...mañana me tengo que levantar temprano. Y pasado mañana tengo una fiesta. Odio las fiestas, y odio bailar. Buahhhh!!! Ni me lo digan, ya sé que estoy loca, jajaja.  
  
Acá respondo los nuevos review...buahhh, son re poquitos, mis amigas ya no me dejan más, pero igual me dejó Telma... sos re buena.  
  
Telma: gracias por dejar review, estaba esperando alguno hace mucho tiempo...gracias también por decir que escribo bien, en realidad yo no creo mucho lo mismo. Sólo escribo para divertirme un buen rato y desahogarme un poco, que eso siempre me hace falta. Bueno, en cuanto se me ocurran ideas para un Draco/Pansy lo escribo, te parece? Bueno, creo que seguramente vos también sos una muy buena escritora. Por qué no intentas escribir algo vos, si te gusta? Es divertido escribirlos, y si no, proba con alguna amiga al lado, así se ríen un buen rato y la pasan bien. Si se te ocurre alguna idea y me podés ayudar para el Draco/Pansy, avisáme. Te doy mi mail por las dudas: shirlyhannahhotmail.com, de paso contáme quién sos y que te gusta hacer, etc. Bue, te dejo y espero que nos encontremos pronto...  
  
MaRiMaLfOy: hola, como estas? Bueno, gracias por le review. Y tambien gracias por decirme eso, me pone muy contenta. Bueno, la vdd, en parte me da ganas de matarte. Justo lo publico cuando me llega tu review. Me digo: no puedo publicar el prox cap sin responderle... tonces lo tuve q borrar y volver a editar bien. De todas formas, gracias y espero q pronto bos escribas algo, y q nos conozcamos bien x msn. Bueno, mi mail es: shirlyhannahhotmail.com, aunq creo q ya lo leiste en la otra contestación. Bueno, agregame vos o dejame en algun review o en algun mail mandame tu dir, ok? Bueno, espero q nos encontremos pronto...ahhh, y perdon x las flatas de ortografia en la ultima parte, es q justo me agarraste sin ganas de ponerme a pensar como se escribe cada cosa....jejeje vv 


	5. Un Baile muy especial

Nota de autora: Hola a todos!!! Como están? Che, les voy a pedir que me perdonen si en la nota de autora escribo con faltas de ortografía, pero me da paja escribir bien, de verdad. Bueno, esto es una historia verdadera adaptada a un cuento, en este caso: Harry Potter. A si que de verdad no me pregunten nada acerca de la primera parte. Bueno, lo de Chucky pasó de verdad, y no sabía muy bien como describirlo. Pero fue una cosa demasiado buena como para no contarla. Además el pibe es re lindo... bbbbb (eso quiere decir: se me cae la baba) ups, creo que voy a terminar electrocutada, entre mi baba y la compu, a cualquiera le pasaría eso. Bueno, también quería poner que (...) (no voy a decir quién, porque tal vez lea el fic) me dio un segundo beso y estoy te happy, que parezca una boluda cuando me pasa eso es ora cosa. No se crean que porque parezco, soy, eh? Además siempre que me lo cruzo ni le hablo, no porque no quiera, sino porque no se me ocurre qué decirle. Sin embargo, él siempre me saluda, y me pregunta cómo estoy. Es tan simpático, y no puedo creer que alguien tan lindo sea tan agradable. No se, pero por experiencia y por lo general, los chicos lindos son arrogantes y muy creídos, por eso mismo que acabo de decir. Es algo tan odioso de ellos. Y lo peor es que todas las chicas se les tiran encima, eso me re jode. Puede que a mí me gusta alguien, pero por lo menos, no soy así. Y es taaaaaaaaaaan lindo...bbbbb...nn Bueno, creo que ya saben a quiénes les dedico este fic, esta vez es a todos en general, y a mis lectores, si hay... además de Telma y MaRiMaLfOY, y a ellas va a ser hoy a quienes se lo dedique especialmente, como en cada capítulo. No sé si lo notaron, pero acabo de decir que a nadie en especial, y ahora nombro a las chicas, jajaja, estoy media media....  
  
Summary: Los chicos de 6° de Hogwarts, junto con un montón de escuelas más se van de viaje de egresados. Ahí veremos que pasa con Draco y Hermione...  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con ellos (Sólo divertirme un rato) son de J.K.Rowling... y blah, blah, blah... y todo eso que ustedes ya saben...  
  
Un Baile muy especial  
  
A veces uno está contando y se da cuenta y que iba a decir que fue un día muy feliz, pero en seguida se acuerda de que no lo fue realmente, o que lo fue hasta un cierto momento. Que estás por decir: hoy fue un día bárbaro, quiero que se vuelva a repetir, y que ya ni me quiero acordar lo que pasó minutos atrás. Como decía; no quiero hablar de eso, no me gusta rememorarlo, ya no tiene importancia. Por lo menos no creo que la tenga para ustedes.  
  
Es algo difícil de explicar, pero espero que lo hayan entendido. Bueno, voy a hacerla corta, para que después no me anden preguntando, pero les aseguro que si después me preguntan algo acerca de esto, no les voy a contestar.  
  
Estaba, el otro día, mandándole una carta a mi mamá con Hedwig, diciéndole que no podría ir a Hogsmeade a encontrarse con ella, porque tenía muchos exámenes y debía estudiar. Después quedamos encontrarnos en la chimenea a las 12.30 de la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Al aparecer ella me dijo: Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, te extrañaba mucho. Vos, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, estoy muy bien. Más que nada quería hablar con vos para saber qué te gustaría seguir de grande, y si vas a estar en el mundo muggle o en el mágico... Pues la verdad, ya casi estoy segura de que quiero ser Auror, tu sabes; buscar magos tenebrosos y mandarlos a Azkaban. Además, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo que es muy difícil, ya que se debe tener muy buenas notas en todas las materias principales, y eso creo poder hacerlo. Eso me parece excelente hija mía, pero ¿No quisieras ser medimaga? Es un muy buen empleo, y así podrías seguir con algo que también nos parezca a nosotros, y en cualquier caso, te podamos ayudar en algo. Gracias por querer ayudarme, pero en verdad, la medicina muggle y la mágica no tienen nada en común, a excepción de que sirven para curar personas. Y agradezco tu ayuda, pero quiero ser Auror. Pero hija, debes hacerlo, te lo digo por tu propio bien...  
  
La pelea siguió empeorando hasta el punto de pelearon muy fuertemente.  
Fue horrible, y ahora lo lamento mucho.  
  
Bueno, mejor vallamos en orden y empecemos con lo alegre, que pasó antes.  
  
Ayer hubo un baile, fue una lástima que Dumbledore no nos permitiera ir  
con ropa muggle como se acostumbraba en el momento, esto era lo que  
estaba de moda. Tuvimos que ir con túnicas de gala. Todos se compraron  
túnicas nuevas, más modernas. La mía, por ejemplo, era de muchos colores:  
aguamarina, belle (N/A: Perdonen, pero no sé cómo se escribe) y blanco.  
Era una mezcla rara, pero muy bonita. Y tenía un cuellito, y una  
abertura, como escote, muy grande debajo de cuello. Ustedes saben dónde.  
  
El baile se organizó para celebrar la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Hubo  
muchos chicos, especialmente de Slytherin, que no fueron. La gran mayoría  
quería ir, pero sus padres no los dejaban. Esos que tenían como padres,  
mortífagos. Draco Malfoy, entre ellos, no pudo ir. Lo deseaba tan  
profundamente. Se lo perdió, lástima.  
  
Al baile faltaron un 1/5 de los chicos de Hogwarts. En realidad fue  
mejor, no había tanta gente en el lugar, y uno se podía mover con más  
facilidad. Y así se podía visualizar más fácil chicos lindos, jajaja (Qué  
babosa que soy, tssssss)  
  
Bueno, como iba diciendo, me empeñe en buscar chicos. Efectivamente  
encontré uno, muy guapo. De Ravenclaw. Tenía aspecto de inteligente y  
leía muy bien, de ojos claro: celestes (Wow, que hermosos, eran tan  
lindos!!! Nunca había visto algo semejante) Ya lo había visto en otra  
ocasión. Cuando fue le torneo de los Tres Magos, estuvo sentado muy cerca  
de mí. Y el otro día no encontraba su libro de Pociones, y me preguntó si  
había visto su libro, ya que ahora tenía esa materia. La conversación fue  
mazo menos así:  
- Hola, ¿Vos sos Chucky, no? Si, ¿Vos quién sos? Ahhh, soy Hermione. Conoces a Hannah? Emhhh... ¿Hannah? Si, Hannah Abott Ahhh, si. Si que la conozco. Y ¿Cómo te cae? Emhhh, bien, mazo menos... Ahhh, que bien...  
Me toma por lo hombros, no saben esa sensación, ese cosquilleo  
inevitable que me recorrió en ese momento, y me dice – Ya que estamos en  
confianza, ¿No me podrías decir si viste el libro de Pociones?, lo perdí. No, no lo vi.  
  
No parece una muy buena conversación, y ninguno de los dos parece muy  
sociable ni agradable. Pero lo que más me hace acordar a esta  
conversación fue que fue la primera vez que hablamos, y por la forma en  
que me tomó.  
  
Después de eso, vino el baile. Estoy ordenando los hechos, según cómo  
fueron pasando. Él estaba ahí, muy bien vestido; con una túnica de lo más  
cheta (La más moderna y que usan las personas... bueno, ya deben saber lo  
que es). Le quedaba muy bien, y combinaba con su cara. Una cara tan  
linda, preciosa. Con un pelo rubio, y esos ojos. Creo ya haberlos  
descrito antes.  
  
Al principio Dumbledore puso música de cantantes mágicas, como Las Brujas  
de Macbeth. Pero como nadie bailaba se decidió a poner la música muggle.  
  
Pasaron muchas canciones conocidas, que todo el mundo bailaba. Pasaron  
algunas que nunca nadie había escuchado jamás en su vida. Algunas lindas  
y otras malas, según el criterio de cada persona.  
  
Pasaron una que se llama Meneadito (O algo por el estilo, no sé bien cómo  
era el nombre... vv), creo que ya todos saben como se baila. Bueno, en  
esta canción Chucky estuvo adelante mío. ¡¡¡Wow, que bien baila!!!  
(espero que alguno haya captado la indirecta, jejeje)  
  
Después pasaron una que dice algo de "Apretaditos", y nos pusimos todos  
en fila lo más apretados que pudimos, pero sin llegar a tocarnos, aunque  
algunas veces nos rozábamos. Estando en fila, nos pusimos a mover la  
cadera y el culo, ustedes ya saben de qué hablo... y el que no, está en  
otro mundo... . En esta canción Chucky estuvo atrás mío.  
  
Luego pasaron una que no sé como se llama, pero nos pusimos en ronda. La  
ronda quedó partida en dos, ya que el grupo de amigos de él se había  
instalado por ahí, pero no bailaban. Yo había quedado en uno de los  
extremos. Me quedé perpleja, y me sonrojé no saben cómo. Chucky se me  
había puesto justo detrás de mí, en una posición un poco incomoda de  
explicar delante de padres y familiares, y muy comprometedora.  
  
Luego, a través de la canción, nos fuimos rotando varias veces, es decir,  
en un momento el estaba adelante mío, y en el otro yo. Íbamos dando  
vueltas. Espero que me entiendan, pero no soy muy buena explicando este  
tipo de cosas. Además, él me agarró de la cintura, pero muy despacio.  
Como si yo fuera algo frágil, que se pudiera romper de un momento a otro.  
Que chico más delicado.  
  
Lo peor, es que Harry y Ron estaban por ahí, y me miraban como si yo  
estuviera loca. Además nunca habrían creído, que yo, estaría bailando de  
ese modo. Yo, la chica súper intelectual, jajaja. Y luego, vino algo  
mucho peor, se nos acercó Colin Creevy, y nos empezó a sacar algunas  
fotos. Le sacaba a todo el mundo, pero en ese preciso momento, sentí que  
lo hacía a propósito, para molestar y para que me ruborice todavía más.  
  
Pasado un día del baile, vi a Chucky paseándose por toda la escuela en  
busca de otro libro. Me preguntó de nuevo si no lo había visto, y como  
les debe de parecer, le dije que no. Este chico siempre anda perdiendo  
todo. No sé cómo es tan despistado, pero parece inteligente. De esa clase  
de chicos que siempre cumplen con tarea y esas cosas, por más boludas que  
sean.  
  
En un recreo me acuerdo que debo ir a avisarle a Chucky que he encontrado  
su libro debajo del pupitre. No sé qué hacía ahí. Bueno, en fin, me  
agradeció y se fue. Me dejó algo pensativo y algo contenta también. Le  
había hablado.  
  
Hoy Blaise volvió de la enfermería. Le pregunté cómo se sentía y si  
estaba mejor. Me contestó que si. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero Malfoy  
estaba atrás nuestro y se estaba partiendo de la risa, por poco no rodaba  
por el suelo. Es tan malo, hasta de su propio amigo se ríe...  
  
Creo que otro día les sigo contando, ¿Les parece?  
  
Nota final de Autora: después de un tiempo de me acaban las cosas que  
decir al terminar un capítulo. Bueno, más que nada espero que les haya  
gustado, que hayan entendido alguna de mis descripciones cuando bailaba,  
y que dejen Review!!! Besos a todos!!!  
  
MaRiMaLfOY: veo que ya me agregaste al MSN, no te preocupes, ya te  
acepté. Espero que nos encontremos pronto!!! Cuando nos encontremos me  
tenés que contar qué te pasó que te sentías mal, ok? y gracias por el  
review... yo también quiero saber qué pasa con Hermione... 


	6. Un día sin estar

Nota de autora: Hola a todos. Hoy estuve enferma así que por eso lo escribí. No tenía mucho que contar, porque lo que tenía lo conté ayer, y hoy solo estuve en casa viendo la tele. Cuando llame por teléfono para saber lo que hicieron, Sol me contó esto y es mazo menos lo que les relaté. Sol, te agradezco mucho, eh? Bueno, este capítulo es un poco cortito, les ruego que me perdonen, pero ya les acabo de decir que es que fue de hoy, y como no tenía nada que hacer (excepto la tarea para mañana) y estaba aburrida, me puse a escribirlo. Además, siempre les cuento de lo que me pasa con chicos, y nunca que me pasa en la escuela, aunque esto no es exactamente lo que me pasó a mí. Hoy también tuvo algo que ver con chicos, pero no fue conmigo, y no pasó realmente nada que digamos, sólo comieron en el mismo lugar. Eso no es mucho para algunos, bueno, para mi si, jejeje ˆˆ Bueno, éste capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Diego y a nadie más (porque quiero que sea súper especial, aunque ustedes ya saben que se los dedico a todos) porque es a él al que no le fue exactamente bien en la prueba y se puso mal, lo comprendo y me da mucha lástima. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo, además es tan lindo. Y yo ya lo conocía del viaje de egresados, no es que lo acabo de conocer acá en la nueva escuela. Aunque no es ni mucho más. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews...  
  
Summary: Los chicos de 6° de Hogwarts, junto con un montón de escuelas más se van de viaje de egresados. Ahí veremos que pasa con Draco y Hermione...  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con ellos (Sólo divertirme un rato) son de J.K.Rowling... y blah, blah, blah... y todo eso que ustedes ya saben...  
  
Un día sin estar  
  
Hoy me pasé el día entero en la enfermería. Como estaba muy cansada y no me podía levantar decidí faltar a la primera clase. Al ver esto, la profesora Mcgonagall me mandó a la enfermería, pensando que me había pasado algo, como siempre que puede evito faltar a clases a menos que esté enferma, para no tener que después preguntar que hicieron, y a veces no entender nada. Bueno, en fin, me quiero matar por haber faltado todo el día, según me contaron los chicos fue un día bárbaro para mí. Buahhh, ¿Por qué no falté?  
  
Ellos me contaron que en Herbología. No hicieron mucho. Vieron una planta que tiene muchos pinches, y que si vos te llegas a pinchar con uno de esos te inyecta veneno. Es terrible, pero mientras uno no se le acerque mucho está todo bien. Estuvieron toda la clase tratan de extraer el veneno sin ponérselo ellos mismos. Parece que el veneno ese se usa para una poción. La poción sirve para aliviar el dolor, y se usa en los hospitales. Todo esto, después iba a ir a parar a la enfermería de la escuela.  
  
Después tuvieron DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), les habían entregado el examen de la semana pasada. A los dos les fue bien, pero me contaron que a Dean Thomas no le fue muy bien y estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Era la primera vez que lo habían visto ponerse así en algún examen. Por lo general a él nunca le va muy bien, pero tampoco nunca le fue muy mal. Además parece que trató de hacer lo posible para que nadie lo notara, sin embargo, ellos lo notaron y trataron de consolarlo de algún modo. Estuvo muy bien de su parte.  
  
Me da tanta lástima Dean. Lo quiero mucho aunque no se note tanto ni él lo sepa. Debió estar tan tiernito, seguro se veía bien, pero debe estar destruido. La verdad, no creo que no apruebe este año, si Crabbe y Goyle aprobaron todos los años hasta acá, como él no iba a aprobar. De todas formas es un buen chico aunque no estudie lo suficiente. Creo que nadie lo contradice, y si alguien lo hace, lo mato, jejeje.  
  
Después tuvieron Transformaciones. No hicieron nada en especial: tenían que tratar de convertir una galleta en un anillo. No era tan difícil, pero habían que concentrarse mucho. Y además mandó mucha tarea: había que escribir una redacción de 2 pergaminos de un metros cada uno, explicando la teoría de cómo transformar una galleta en un anillo. Y en la clase siguiente iba a tomar cómo hacerlo en la práctica. Los chicos odian a Mcgonagall, siempre nos manda mucha tarea. Es una bruja, además con la cara que tiene cualquiera diría que tiene más de 100 años, jajaja.  
  
A esta hora fue el almuerzo y los chicos fueron a Hogsmeade. Me dan tanta envidia, como quisiera ir yo. No sé cómo estoy acá encerrada sin poder hacer nada. Lo peor es que fueron a un restaurante de por ahí, y a que no saben quienes estaban. Ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.  
  
Pobre de mí, ¿Cómo pude desaprovechar esta oportunidad de tenerlos tan cerca? Por más que sean un par de imbéciles, los quiero tanto. Bueno, más que nada, me refiero a imbécil por Malfoy. Blaise no es tan malo ni arrogante, pero no me va no es mi estilo. Bueno, ni siquiera les voy a aclarar cuál es mi estilo, por que ni yo me lo tengo bien definido.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Algo raro en ellos, ya que suelen salir conmigo, o solos. Bueno, no los voy a cuestionar más, total, qué más da.  
  
Y me vuelvo a acordar, cómo no estuve ahí presente, ni yo misma me lo puedo creer. Me parece casi imposible que haya pasado eso, parece apropósito: justo hoy van al mismo lugar que los chicos, donde estaría yo con ellos, y justo hoy yo no voy. Me quiero matar. De todas formas, estoy casi segura que no podría haber disfrutado ni un segundo "su compañía", ya que seguramente al verme se hubieran ido al instante.  
  
Bueno, ya voy a dejar atrás lo del almuerzo, aunque me cueste creerlo. Ya no puedo pensar más en eso. Si no voy a terminar echa trizas.  
  
Después tuvieron Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, él les tomó una mini pruebita de cómo hacer que las cosas se desvanezcan al instante. Fue bastante fácil, por lo que me explicaron ellos, o eso me suena a mí. Pero a ellos no les fue muy bien: a Harry, las cosas le desaparecían después de quince minutos, y a Ron, le aparecían las cosas de la mesa de Parvati Patil, y en una ocasión, trajo un inodoro del baño de chicas. Fue muy gracioso.  
  
Y finalmente tuvieron clase de Historia de la Magia, con Binns. No hicieron casi nada. Ni siquiera tomaron apuntes, como siempre. Como yo soy la que los toma, hoy ellos no tomaron y ahora no sé que estudiaron. Ellos tienen una memoria de chorlito, o no prestaron atención para nada. Aunque creo que lo segundo es lo correcto.  
  
Bueno, no me dijeron ni mucho más de esa clase. Es ahí donde se terminó el día hasta que me vinieron a pregunta qué me había pasado y porqué falté. Ahora se que tengo mucha tarea para mañana y que tengo que averiguar que es lo que hicieron realmente hoy cuando yo no estaba.  
  
Aun sigo molesta por haber faltado y haberme perdido de comer cerca de Malfoy y Blaise. Tengo un cierto remordimiento por eso que ni siquiera sé por qué lo tengo y si debería tenerlo o qué. Bueno, creo que ya me entendieron.  
  
Nota final de autora: Bueno, ahora ya no tengo nada que decir así que acá los dejo con las contestaciones de los reviews. Y porfa quiero que me digan si les gusta que les cuente más de los chicos o de las clases o de las dos cosas. Supongo que prefieren de chicos, pero por las dudas pregunto, ya saben...  
  
Starshine Crystal (Bren): bueno, creo que ya te contesté por teléfono, pero no importa, te vuelvo a contestar: nunca bailo delante de Uds. Y esto fue como en el viaje de egre, nadie me veía y yo hacía lo que quería, vos me entendés, jajaja. Además si pasó de vdd lo de Chucky, che, ya tengo su mail. Si querés después te lo pasó, pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere, ok? bueno, gracias por el review y por leerlo en seguida, sin tener q avisarte, que bien!!! Nn  
  
Sol: Bueno, gracias por el review, aunque te estuve hinchando por Tel. , jejeje. pero al fin lo hacías. Bueno, mirá que Chucky es mío, además yo lo vi primera, y si no fuera por mí seguro vos ni sabrías quien era, jejeje, así que es talmente mío!!! XD... Y no creo que pueda dejar de babearme alguna vez por todos esos chicos, jejeje bbbbbbbb....  
  
MaRiMaLfOY: Hola, como estás? Gracias por el review, y qué bien que estés con ánimos!, creo que por lo general todo el mundo conoce esos bailes, eso creo y espero. Bueno, y ese baile estuvo bueno, malo, qué pasó que te hizo acordar??? Bueno, espero que nos encontremos pronto. Che, vos me dijiste que vivías en Argentina, en qué parte? 


End file.
